Motherzone
by I'm Alec's Number 1
Summary: Renesmee caught Jacob cheating on her,Bella helps ease the pain.


**Motherzone**

No matter how many times I tried to keep my mind onto the book I was reading, the words seemed to just blur together and run off the pages. I sighed and sat it down, giving up trying to forget…Jacob. It still hurt to even think his name after what he did to me. I was his imprint, he was supposed to want me and me only. I was supposed to be the only thing that kept him attached to the Earth, but I guess I wasn't good enough for him. No I wasn't at all, Leah was.

She had always hated me, from the minute I was born. But I had never thought she would go all the way to sleeping with Jacob to get to me.

I remember that day, going home, excited to see my fiancée. I got there and smelt sweat and the foul stench of sex in the air, of course I had thought nothing of it until I heard the moans and heard him say…_her_ name. But still I had to cause myself more pain, I wouldn't believe it until I saw it. I burst into our room and saw Leah sitting on top of Jake, riding him. After spotting me he had pushed her off, saying he was sorry, that I needed to give him time to explain. But I had not paid any attention to him, I was too busy looking at Leah, her expression was one of smugness and satisfaction.

Then I ran to my parent's house, screaming and crying, of course the men in my family wanted to go find Jake and teach him a lesson. But I wouldn't allow them to, no matter what he did I still loved him, which only mad them more furious. And now I'm sitting here, alone and depressed. I was at my parent's cottage, my Mother was home while my Dad was out hunting with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.

"Nessie is everything alright?" I stiffened at the nickname and bit my lip, willing myself not to cry. My Mother's face fell as she realized her mistake and she rushed to my side, taking me into her arms. I dug my face into her shoulder sobbing my heart out.

"Please don't call me that Momma," I whimpered. She pulled my face up, eye level to hers and stroked my hair softly, smiling encouragingly. I leaned forward into her touch and closed my eyes.

It was nice to know that someone still cared and loved me. I looked into her topaz eyes and sighed.

"I miss him and I know I shouldn't."

"You just need something to take your mind off of him," she bit her lip nervously. I watched the movement in fascination. "And I was thinking that maybe I could be the distraction." I looked at her confused.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I said sighing. She took a deep breath and held my hands in hers, she leaned forward and pressed her cold, stone lips against mine. I jumped back and looked at her with wide eyes. Bella, I couldn't think of her as Mom after that, frowned and recoiled from me, looking slightly hurt.

"Did you not enjoy that?"

"No its not that, I liked it but I mean…we…" I stared at her, not finishing the sentence. She nodded her head.

"I know its weird at first but Renesmee, your in pain, and I'm willing to do anything to change that." I looked at her, weighing my choices. I could forget this conversation ever happened and continue wallowing in my misery, or I could actually do something about it, and try to be happy.

"Ok," I whispered nodding, "I'll do this."

"Great," she leaned over and kissed me again, puling my bottom between her teeth and chewing on it gently. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her neck, tangling my fingers in her brown curls. She let go of my lip with a pop and probed my mouth gently with her tongue. I moaned as our tongues met and mated slowly, rolling and sliding over each others in a sensuous dance.

I pulled back when I needed air, breathing sharply, her mouth continued down to my neck and sucked on my pulse point lightly. I bit my lip, my head falling back against the sofa. Her hands traveled down to my stomach and she pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it over her shoulder. I reached behind me and unclipped my bra, slowly letting it fall, a little embarrassed to show myself. Her hands came up and she began kneading my breast until my nipples were hard like pebbles.

Her mouth covered the little pink nub and bit down gently. I arched my back and mewled like a kitten. She brought her face back up to mine.

"Is this ok?" she murmured, sliding my skirt and panties down my legs. I nodded and stood up pulling her along to my bedroom. I shut the door behind us, and laid back down onto the bed waiting for her. Bella smiled and removed her clothes and took her place beside me stroking my thigh.

"Does everyone else know what were doing?" She shook her head frowning.

"No, I don't think they would approve of this. Do you?" I mouthed no and looked down. She pulled my face back up and kissed me sliding a hand down and ran her hand down my slick folds. I gasped loudly and my legs fell apart automatically. Bella smiled and took her index finger and slid it right up into me. I moaned and bucked my hips, wanting more. She pulled back smiling wickedly and got down on her knees in between my legs. I looked at her through dazed eyes. She put her hands on the back of my legs, spreading them as wide as they would go, it was almost painful and leaned down her head disappearing between my legs. I let out a loud scream as I felt her tongue slide into me effortlessly and began to move inside me, finding spots deep inside me I didn't even know were there. I rocked my hips against her face seeking friction. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I tangled my fingers into the bed sheets. I was so close.

She gave one more lick and that was it for me. My back arched and my body wracked with spasms. After my body had finally settled down, I opened my eyes and pulled her back up to me kissing her. I sighed as I tasted myself on her. I went to spread her legs but she stopped me.

"We don't have time for that, we need to clean ourselves, they're probably on there way home by now." I sighed and nodded going into the shower. I went to shut the door but I turned to her with my best seductive smile, hoping I didn't look like a fool. She looked so beautiful with her sex hair. I held my hand out.

"Want to join me?" She looked at my hand then looked at me taking it. I pushed her gainst the bathroom wall and attacked her breaths with my tongue and teeth. She moaned softly and tangled her fingers into my hair, whispering my name, egging me on, begging me not to stop. I kissed down her stomach, slipping my tongue onto her belly button before nipping on her hipbone gently. Bella grabbed me and pulled me up to her, kissing me hungrily. She pulled me into the shower and turned it on. I gasped as the ice cold water hit me but then it changed to scalding hot but at the moment I didn't care if I was in pain or not.

I held her to me and kissed the nape of her neck. She sighed and turned to me kissing me gently on the lips.

"You know you don't have to do this for me, tonight was supposed to be about you." I smiled at her and gently pushed her into a laying position. She looked at me and mouthed I love you. I rolled my eyes, annoyed at her and gently kneaded the flesh of her thighs. I gently ran a hand down her slick folds. She let out a surprised oh sound and her fists clenched together at her sides. I slid a finger into her wet heat, pumping it in and out. She cried out and bucked underneath me. I giggled and leaned down to nibble on her earlobe. Her eyes snapped open and she growled at me.

"Renesmee, please," her eyes shined with unshed tears as she looked at me pleadingly. I giggled at her helpless expression.

"Please what?" I asked her, smirking.

"Give me more!" I laughed at her but rammed two more fingers into her, fucking her as hard as I could. She screamed and arched her back. After a few seconds a warmness hit my hand. I pulled it back to see her come coating my hand like a glove. I brough tit up to my mouth and hesitated before slipping my fingers into my mouth. I moaned at her taste, she was exquisite, it was salty and bittersweet. She watched me through hooded eyes, a smile playing on her lips. We cleaned each other, washing away the scent of sex.

We dressed after and sat on the couch kissing. We pulled away and stared at each other.

"Thank you. That helped me so much." Bella smiled gently.

"Anything for you."

"Bella," my Dad's velvet baritone came, "I'm home Loves." He appeared, his hair mussed. "Renesmee...you look...happy." I smiled.

"Mom and I had us some fun time while you were gone." He looked between us, and shook his head laughing.

"May I ask what kind of fun?" Bella and I looked at each other.

"Just girl time," she said smirking.

"Alright well let's go to the main house Love," they turned to leave.

"Hey Mom let's do that again sometime." She looked at me smirking.

"We defiently will."

_**Reviews please. lots of reviews, and special thanks to, The Grinning Psychopath, for introducing me to the song Motherzone, by Deathstars. And for pushing me to write this. if you have enjoyed this fic, then please check out my good friend The Grinning Psychopath's, fics, Tongues, and Speak The Little Girl's Name, as well as my other fic SInful, which all, also contain Incest.**_

_**.  
**_


End file.
